Going Home
by Titanic-Lover97
Summary: Jack and Rose go to Jack's aunt and uncle's house in Chippewa Falls for a night. What will happen? Will Jack's aunt and uncle like Rose? Will they share the story of thier time on the Titanic? A one-shot.


***This is updated! I did some major revision and added more of a description to Uncle Jack and Aunt Sue. Some people were telling me that should be done and here's the final copy.**

"Don't be nervous, everything will turn out okay." Jack's words comforted me, but I was still nervous whether I would be good enough for his Aunt Sue and (conveniently named) Uncle Jack. It had been a year and three months since the Titanic sank. Since Jack saved me from Cal and my mother. From first class and all the horrors that came with that.

Since we were pulled out of the icy water of the Northern Atlantic and put upon a lifeboat to wait for an absolution that would never come. A year and three months since Jack saved me, in every way a person can be saved. And for the first time in my life, I was happy.

"Rosebud," Jack said, snapping me out of my memory and back into reality. "You ready?" His blue eyes gleamed and it always comforted me even in the most stressful situations. "Yeah, let's go." We hopped out of the car and began to walk towards the house. It was a very quaint, humble house settled just outside of town. The bricks along the house were a maroon red and the landscaping around the yard was as pretty as can be, the green grass dusted with a layer of snow and the inside of the windows were filled with yellow lily's and ruby red Rose's. I smiled. I love my name, even though my mother gave it to me. The house was not a house, it was a home, and I hadn't even been in it yet.

As we approached the house, I could smell food cooking and my stomach rumbled."Damn, Rose, we need to get some food into that stomach of yours." He poked my stomach and he made me giggle. Jack swiftly opened the front door and walked in. "Aunt Sue?" Jack called, and a man appeared in the window frame.

"Hey, kiddo," a man said. "Long time no see," he said with a smirk. Jack walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you." he said. Jack had always told me the special bond he had had with his uncle, and I was glad to finally meet him.

Uncle Jack had graying blonde hair, and wrinkles around his piercing blue eyes. If I had not known better I would have thought Uncle Jack was Jack's father. His appearance was that of a hard worker, with his overalls and sweat billing around his brow.

"Rose, I would like you to meet my Uncle Jack."

"Hello." I said shyly. He must have noticed because of the comment he would make next.

"Ah, forget the elegance; we're all family here, even if we just met." I smiled while I got pulled into a warm, comforting hug. I guess it would take a while to shake off my first class habits. I immediately knew where Jack had gotten his charm from. "Oh! And Uncle Jack, this is my beautiful wife, Rose."

Wife.

I was his wife now. I immediately had a flashback to when we exchanged our vows, just 9 months ago. Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely thrilled to be his wife, but the thought that I am actually his wife now didn't seem to change anything. I felt I was his all along.

We exchanged some glances and smiles until Uncle Jack broke the awkward silence. "Well don't just stand there! Let's sit down at the table. Sue left a few minutes ago to get some bread for dinner and should be home momentarily."

We made our way to the dinner table and by then Sue had came in. I introduced myself and we all sat down. Sue was very pretty, even for her semi old age. She had light brown hair that went down to about her shoulders and it was obvious she had just gotten home from work, as she was wearing formal attire. We talked about everything, how Jack and I met, although we didn't exactly tell them what ship we were on, and how I was engaged to Caledon.

"Well I must say,"

Sue said, in between chews of chocolate cake, "That is a very interesting story! And you two look very much in love."

"I guess you could say that." Jack said, grinning slyly. I playfully scoffed. "But in all honesty, I can proudly say she is the love of my life." Even though I had heard him say that many times, to say it in front of everyone made my heart skip a beat. "And I will return the love to him and then some." I said, imitating Jack's grin and giving him a peck on the lips.

We continued to talk until about 5:00pm and then Jack and I made our way to our room for the night. We had stopped by Chippewa Falls on our way to Santa Monica, where we decided that we would settle down, and do all of the things we said we would do. Our room was the basement, but was totally re-done, with a full bar, radio, king-sized bed, and a pool table.

I began to set up the mattress with sheets when Jack wandered outside. Snow had just begun to fall over the small layer that was already on the ground, and by the looks of it, he hadn't seen snow fall in a while. His inner child came out as I watched him through the sliding glass door open his mouth and let a snowflake fall on his tongue. I laughed to myself and finished making the bed. I was awoken from my thoughts by a scream. I looked out the door and Jack was on the ground.

"Rosie!" He screamed, "I think I might have broken my leg!" I ran out the door as fast as I could and was greeted by the sting of an ice cold snowball straight in my face. I wiped the snow off of my still stinging face to see Jack rolling on the ground in hysterics. Yes, he had a lot of maturing to do. "So you think this is funny, huh?" I said, unamused.

Jack got up and kissed me on the lips. "You do know I love you, right?"

Jack always had a way with words.

"How can I forget, you tell me every day." I leaned in to kiss him again and while he leaned in I tripped him, which sent him onto his back in the snow and he unfortunately brought me down on top of him.

"Who's laughing now?" He said, and with one quick transition moved me on top of him.

Then he kissed me.

Every single kiss with him was different.

It made us never want to let go of each other, but I knew we had to, and I broke the kiss first. "Jack!" I managed to say his name, in between giggles caused by him kissing down my neck.

"Not here! We're outside, for God's sake." He looked up, his sandy long hair made it hard to see into his beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, alright," He said, swiftly picking me up and carried me into our room. He laid me down onto the bed and got up to lock the door.

"Where to, Miss?"

I was kind of shocked. He hadn't said that since we had been on Titanic. But it reminded me of the best week I had had in my life. Most people would think otherwise, being that I almost lost the love of my life, but I broke free that night. I broke free of the restraints that were tying me down and ruining my life. I will forever be grateful of Jack for doing that for me, and I have no idea how I can ever repay him.

"To the stars." I replied, not hesitating one bit to do just that.


End file.
